


Defining who you are, even when the world tells you.

by Wolfyman123



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A Season 3 rewrite, F/M, NO MARCUS/CHLOE, SORRY/NOTSORRY, Trixie eventually, What am I doing, Wings, a sort of fix it i guess, cause, devil reveal, everyone eventually - Freeform, talking Lucifer comic level upgrade, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 11:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfyman123/pseuds/Wolfyman123
Summary: He could feel them. They weighed down his back, pulling at muscles he hasn’t used in years. Even tucked away, folded into the void, away from any human eyes, he could tell.A Season 3 Re-write, in which Lucifer gains more than just his wings back. I'm going to do a sort of fix it as well, cause I can.This one is more chapter orientated, so each update probably won't be as long as my other new series I started.





	1. They're back, Aren't they?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so here's another one for ya. I was thinking for a while about doing a s3 rewrite, and just had to kinda of get it off of my chest. Lucifer gets a serious power upgrade too, so if you don't like that whole OP trope or whatever be warned. I'm not gonna have him, like, smite everyone around him or anything. I'll try to stick close to canon Lucifer as I can, but he IS a Archangel, with some severe daddy issues, so you know, raging. Hope you enjoy!

He could feel them. They weighed down his back, pulling at muscles he hasn’t used in years. Even tucked away, folded into the void, away from any human eyes, he could tell. Each wing hummed with energy, the white divine power flowing back into his being. Nothing could compare to the feeling of being complete again, even as every cell and thought raged against it. The divinity flowed around his shattered core, filling in the gaps and scars left over from when Maze had cut them off. As he laid there, in the hot California desert, skin slowly healing from the burns, he could tell that something was different about them.

The wings where heavier than before, but he could immediately tell that it wasn’t the physical weight. It was more like that when the divinity had coursed back into him, no part in thanks most likely to Him, that something extra had tagged along. The weight of the wings dragged at his consciousness, teasing him with power. As Lucifer slowly dragged himself to his knees, he could feel them unfurl, aching for the hot air that flowed over his damaged form. He placed his hands down on the hot sand, fingers digging into the lose particles.

As he gazed around, unwilling to look behind him at his wings, nor at the shadow they casted, Lucifer finally realized what was so different about them. Each time the wind dragged thru his feathers, ruffling and shifting them, he could hear it. The light that sung in each one, the power and divinity that they held that he once thought so lost to him.

 _It couldn’t be!_ Lucifer thought, hands gripping chunks of sand. _He couldn’t have…_

The power he once held, the power of an Archangel followed into him. Will was his to command once more, anything he desired at the tip of his fingers. The divinity, the light that was once stripped from him during his Fall was back, and Lucifer cursed at the sky. The power to light the stars once more was his, and Lucifer turned his gaze to the nearest star. A star that was unremarkable compared to the others, but he could hear it singing in rejoice. Its soft rays pushed at his own light, and though the star itself wasn’t capable of emotion he sensed that it had missed him. Perhaps just as much as he had missed his creations, his _children,_ that he had been cut off from. The song danced within his being, and he momentarily sighed at the sensation.

For as much as he hated this power, hated with his very being were it had originated from, he could never hate them. The stars, his masterpiece, the very representation of his essence left so long ago. Mortals studied them, tried to learn all they could about the fiery giants, but no one knew them as intimately as he had. When he had first arrived in Hell he didn’t know then, that he had been cut off from them. It wasn’t until later that he traveled up, wings beating a steady rhythm between realms that he finally noticed their absence. Lucifer had cried out in despair so long ago, begging his Father to restore what was taken. In all his time in Hell Lucifer had never received an answer, so after a few centuries he had given up on the notion of ever feeling their song again.

The wings slowly mantled around him, and Lucifer felt his fury grow. Lucifer stood, casting his eyes around in search of where he was. Nothing had spoken out to him in this barren wasteland, and Lucifer sighed. He had to get back, Lucifer thought, get back to the Detective. He had called her, promising to head over after his call was finished. Perhaps she was waiting for him, but he couldn’t be sure.

Truth be told, Lucifer could never be sure of anything anymore.

 _Right,_ Lucifer thought, _First’s things first. I need to get back to the Penthouse and cut these bloody things off._

No sooner had the thought of his home passed thru his mind had he noticed the sensation arising from his wings. Before he could clamp down on the power it had surged, light and matter swirling around him. Not even a second had past before he stood in his Penthouse only clad in his pants. Growling at his wings Lucifer rushed over to the table in his living room, his hands searching.

“Bloody hell,” Lucifer growled, “I will not be made a mockery of, do you hear! You can take back these bloody wings, and the bloody power! I will not be your play thing anymore Dad!”

His hands alighted upon the small chest, and he quickly opened it. Grasping Mazikeen’s left over demon blade, Lucifer turned towards the nearest wing. As soon as he raised the blade did the wing react, pulling out of his grasp.

His rage was incandescent now, swirling around him. He barely noticed the lights flashing in his penthouse, nor the furniture shaking next to him. Growling once more Lucifer lunged at the other wing, intent on subduing it. Just as before it pulled from his grasp.

“WHAT IS THIS!” Lucifer screamed out, blade clutched tight in his hand. “NO, NO, NO! I won’t abide it!”

Lucifer reached back into the box, pulling out the second matching blade. “Right,” Lucifer said, “Not getting away this time.”

Quicker than lightning he struck, pinning the blade thru the wing and into the wall nearest him. Pain arched thru his body, and Lucifer felt the ground coming closer. Bracing himself, Lucifer took the other demon blade and swiped at the base of the pined wing.

The blade barely made contact with the base before he felt a shudder roll thru them. There was a flash of light, divine light, and suddenly the pinned wing dropped from the wall. The wing had ejected the demon blade, melting it down with its divine power. Nothing was left save a smoldering pile of ash, and Lucifer could scarcely believe it. Demon blades were indestructible under normal circumstances, nothing ever being able to dull or break the blade. Lucifer let out a drawn-out sigh.

Lucifer chuckled low, before turning his gaze up again. “You happy now, Father? Can’t even bloody cut off my wings again! Why must you continue with this! I DON’T WANT THEM!”

Turning back Lucifer tried again to swipe at the wing halfheartedly, but the wing withdrew on its own. They folded back into the void with no prompting, and Lucifer could feel the reluctance of the divinity inside him. It was still too new, too pure, still un-assimilated into his being. He could feel the divinity wrapping around his own powers, easing and trying to heal old wounds. It would be a while yet before he had full control over it, but as each second past Lucifer felt more like his old self, the Archangel that he never wanted to again be.

 _Samael_.

The very thought of his old named cause Lucifer to shiver, and even then, his anger rose. He could feel his power slipping out around him, shaking the very building in his rage. Books fell off the wall of his vast library, and he heard the nearby shattering of his expensive liquor. Bottles and glass around down in the penthouse, and Lucifer could distantly make out the sounds of car alarms blaring out into the city.

Lucifer stood and made his way swiftly over to the bar, catching a random bottle just before it struck the ground. He rummaged around the bar searching for a tumbler, while all around him the city shook. Lucifer struck gold as he found an as of yet undamaged glass, before he moved swiftly over to his piano. The bench in front of the piano rattled louder as he stepped closer. Lucifer sat down on the bench, his very weight, very presence enough to stop its motion. As he poured a drink slowly into the tumbler did the shaking die down. Sipping lightly at the whiskey, Lucifer felt his rage dissipate. Each sip of the liquid cooled his being, and it wasn’t long before the tremors stopped.

* * *

 

 

 

  Lucifer sat in front of his piano, alternating between playing and drinking, for at least an hour before he finally moved. _Bloody Hell, where is my phone?_ Lucifer thought. Checking his pockets, he realized that whoever had kidnapped him must have stolen it, along side his other clothes. He walked briskly towards his closet and grabbed one of his spares, turning it on and letting it transfer his data from wherever the humans stored the “cloud.”

Letting his phone do its thing gave Lucifer some time, so he ventured into his bathroom and tried to make himself presentable again. It wasn’t long before he left his room, three-piece suit in place. He felt refreshed and slightly more composed then earlier.

When he turned his phone on he noticed a few messages, most from Linda telling him that she was released from the hospital. It took him a minute to notice the date, and it shocked him when he saw it.

 _Three weeks?!?_ Lucifer thought, _I’ve been gone for three weeks? What in the name of Father happened?_

Lucifer shot out a quick text to Linda, telling her to meet him at his penthouse as soon as she felt able.

It wasn’t long before he got a response.

            Doctor Linda [2:34pm]: _Lucifer are you OK?! I’m omw right now!_

Lucifer didn’t respond, simply setting his phone down and awaiting the doctor’s presence. Lucifer castes his thoughts to his kidnapping, trying to remember anything that happened to it. It was odd, Lucifer thought, that someone should have been able to get the drop on him. Unless it was one of his idiotic siblings. Never knew what exactly his dear old Dad would have them do next.

He simmered in his anger, thinking of the punishment to come to whoever left him out in the desert, even if it was a manipulation from his Father. Perhaps Dad was mad Mum had gotten her own universe?

It wasn’t long before the elevators opened, showing Lucifer a better-looking Linda then he had last seen.

“Doctor!” Lucifer exclaimed, moving briskly to her side. “Good to see you! How have you been? You look much better than you did in that dreadful hospital. Tell me, would you like the number of a masseuse? His name is Ben, and let me tell you, he knows a thing or two about making someone feel better.”

Linda accepted Lucifer pro-offered arm, but as he began to ramble on, she quickly pulled back, guiding them towards the couch instead. Lucifer sighed before allowing himself to be set on the couch, watching as Linda lowered herself opposite him.

“Lucifer, where have you been? Everyone’s been so worried. I thought that you had...” Linda said, trailing off.

“Ah,” Lucifer said, “No, sadly this time it wasn’t Vegas, Doctor, but the desert. Seems someone took it upon themselves to see how a good Devil-nap would go.”

“You were kidnapped?” Linda asked, her brows rising. Lucifer could see the worry start to appear on her face. “Are you okay? Do you know who did it?”

“I’m fine, well mostly,” Lucifer responded, smoothing down his jacket and adjusting his cuff links. “And if I had to guess, it would seem Dear old Dad was responsible.”

“Your dad?” Linda asked, “Why would he…”

Lucifer sprang up, and he could feel his anger build once more. Linda looked around in worry as objects began to shake around them, glasses falling to join their broken brothers once again. “Lucifer, what happened…”

“It seems, Doctor, that dad must have been upset that he didn’t get Mum all to himself after I gave her her own universe. He even stuck my wings back on! I will not be his mister potato head!”

“Holy shit,” Linda exhaled. It seemed to take her a moment to sort the information, before said, “Wait, did you say wings? I thought you had cut them off.”

Lucifer sighed, moving around her on the couch. He walked into a more open part of the penthouse and watched as the doctor turned towards him. After a moment Lucifer sighed, before letting his wings unfurl.

“I…I…don’t know what to say.” Linda said, “are wings like- like body hair?”

Lucifer paused a moment, and as he did he felt the wings sigh in relief at being out once more. Frowning he folded them into his back, before moving to pick up a recently discarded tumbler full of liquor. “No, don’t be ridiculous. Dad’s latest stunt, a celestial spanking if you will.”

Linda seemed to accept that, but after a few seconds she moved towards him, forcing him to face her directly. “I thought that you would, you know, try to cut them off again or something.”

Lucifer made a face, before sighing. “I can’t. Not that I mean I won’t because I would, but it seems that he returned more than just my wings.”

Linda furrowed her brow, and Lucifer could see the wheels behind her eyes as she took in all she knew about him. “What do you mean? What else did he return to you?”

Lucifer looked upon the doctor, before moving to sit in front of his piano once more. His fingers ached to play, but he knew it would be rude to ignore Linda, especially after all that had happened. “When I Fell,” Lucifer began, before he cut himself off.

Linda raised a brow, and he could sense it, feel it almost. The name bouncing around in her mind, reminding him of who he once was. Lucifer nodded to her unasked question, before continuing, “I was striped of my powers, then. Seems Dad returned them for some reason. But I don’t _want them._ ”

Linda’s eyes widen, but she seemed to take it in stride. “What exactly do you mean, by powers? I thought that desire was power?”

Lucifer shook his head, and his gaze fell upon the keys of his piano. “Desire is a small part of who I was -am- doctor. No, I was once known as God’s Will.”

“His Will? What does that mean? What could you do before?” Linda asked.

“Anything, doctor.” Lucifer replied. “It would be better stated what I _couldn’t_ do.”

He turned his gaze back up to Linda, watching as her eyes widened even more. “So, what _couldn’t_ you do, then, Lucifer?”

Lucifer laughed, a small self-depreciating chuckle that ran up the doctor’s spine. He spoke quietly, his words barely leaving the small area between them. “I can’t force anyone to do anything, you know, that whole free will bag. And I can’t create anything from nothing.”

Linda waited, as if to see if he would go on. When he didn’t, she asked, “So that means what, exactly? That you could theoretically do anything?”

Lucifer responded, “If I willed it, it would be so.”

Linda gasped, her eyes turning to saucer plates. “So… you could, what, make a car? Destroy the universe? Turn the entirety of LA to a night club?”

Lucifer laughed, and the small humor shot throughout his system. It amazed him, sometimes, that he could be so accepted by Linda. That even after she saw him, all of him, she still chose to be his friend. “I can, doctor, do all of that. But I would never destroy the universe, after all I _do_ live here you know. I’ve grown to like it here, so no. And I doubt Dad would be happy that I broke his latest toy.”

Linda mouthed his words back to him, before shaking her head. “So why does that mean you can’t cut off your wings, Lucifer? Not that I’m condoning such an act. But you seem very upset that your stuck with them, which is a perfectly good thing to feel.”

Lucifer internalized what she said for a few minutes, for once allowing all that he felt to wash over him. As he did the penthouse began shaking again, and Linda stumbled before Lucifer grabbed her arms.

“Apologies, Doctor,” Lucifer said.

“What are you—wait, was that you?” Linda asked, as the shaking subsided again.

Lucifer nodded, turning his gaze out towards the city.

“You caused the earthquake? Jesu- I mean, are you okay?”

“Fine, doctor,” Lucifer responded. “I’ve got a handle on it, as you can see. Now I insist that you leave, so that you can heal further. You humans are very delicate, I’ve learned, and take a while to fully heal.”

Lucifer ushered the good Doctor towards the elevator, amidst her small protests.

When he finally got the doors open did Linda stop insisting on stay, and walked into the open elevator. “Fine Lucifer. But please don’t do anything rash. And you can definitely text me Bens number.”

Lucifer chuckled as the elevator descended, turning back to his bar. He refilled his now empty tumbler before draining that as well. Deciding to just grab the bottle Lucifer sat in front of his piano, thoughts rolling inside his head.

Who was the one to put his wings back on? Clearly had to be Father, or at the very least an emissary on Earth, for no mortal could be able to accomplish such a feat. His wings were one thing, certainly. But his Powers? Nothing could explain the reemergence of them, and the only other being capable of it was in Her own universe now.

Lucifer debated going in to the prescient to find the Detective. Perhaps now was as good as a time as any to tell her the truth, to get her to understand. Maybe if she didn’t freak out they could go searching, her finally understanding the severity of the situation at hand. There had to be some clue, something that his kidnapper had left behind in the desert with him.

As he debated these thoughts did he finally began to play, his fingers dancing across the keys. He didn’t know how long he played for, but he saw the sun begin its slow journey across the city, casting late evening sunlight into his penthouse. As he transitioned to a new piece did his elevator ding again. He was curious when multiple footsteps approach his position, and he turned around to greet his guests.

Standing there, with the late sun casting a soft glow on her features, was the Detective. Her face was frowned in thought, and Lucifer noticed that she was wearing her normal work attire. Behind her stood several uniformed officers, each of them casting appreciative glances at him and his penthouse.

Lucifer noticed her face tighten even more as she noticed the broken glass strewn out across his floor, before she started to make her way over to him.

“Detective!” Lucifer cried out, “Perfect timing! I was just debating coming in to see you. You see, I was recently kidnapped, and we simply must get going to figure out who it was!”

The Detectives face tighten, before she turned around and dismissed the officers. As she turned back to him Lucifer noticed her eyes sweeping across him, but he could scarcely read anything thought.

“Kidnap--,” The Detective began, “What? No, Lucifer, you need to evacuate the building. We got several calls about the recent earthquake being centered on Lux, so we were here to get everyone out to safety.”

Lucifer’s brows rose, “Earthquake? No, Detective, Lux will be fine, I assure you. We simply must get on it, before any evidence is lost!”

The Detectives brow furrowed even more, and Lucifer began to have serious concerns. Perhaps what they said was true, and that if a human frowned to long their face could get stuck like that? Now wasn’t that just a thought. “Evidence… oh you mean your kidnapping. You mean to tell me that these past few weeks you haven’t just ghosted me?”

Lucifer shook his head, “No, Detective, I assure you. I woke up this morning in the desert. Only recently made my way back here.”

Lucifer saw the doubt clouding her eyes, before she shook away whatever she was thinking. “Well, kidnapping or not, we really do need to evacuate. That’s why the officers where here.”

His eyes swept over her face, and he felt a momentary flash of pain at the doubt. “Then, pray tell, where you doing here Detective. On second thought, no please don’t pray.”

The Detective overlooked his last statement, letting it flow by her as she did much of what he normally said. “I just… wanted to make sure your place was okay while you were gone.”

She pulled on his jacket, clearing attempting to get him to move. “I was not lying to you before, Detective. I really was kidnapped.” Lucifer sighed, “And there is something else I need to tell you.”

The Detective nodded, before saying “Okay, Lucifer, but look, we really need to get out of here.”

Lucifer shook his head, and still refused to be moved. Probably the only time he ever refused anything she ever asked of him. “No darling, see, there was no earthquake. Ill explain all that in a bit, but please do have a seat.”

Chloe’s eyes bore into him, but she shook her head. “No Lucifer. Say what you need to quickly, but then let’s get out of here.”

Lucifer casted his gaze all along the Detective, cataloging all that he saw. She was clearly worried, perhaps for their safety, but she did seem genuinely interested in what he had to say. The more he gazed at her, the more he saw. After a moment he felt his wings pulse in the void, power surging up thru his body. The power converged on his eyes, and in that moment Lucifer understood. In his trying to study all that Chloe was, he inadvertently Willed it so that he could _truly_ see all that she was. Soul and all.

The brief glimpse of her soul was enough, before he tore his gaze away. He heard the Detective softly gasp, but his thoughts where elsewhere. Her soul was pure, no doubt, but did not reek of Heaven. Not what he expected of someone who was a Miracle. There was no stain on her soul, no power radiating out, nothing abnormal about her at all. There was a small speck of divinity, however, and even his brief glimpse was more then enough to tell him what it was. It was a piece of his own light, so very very small, and so very old. It was what made her immune to his charms. It made it possible for her to repel his ability to draw out desire, and made her immune to his “carnal in-fascination.” He understood then, in that moment. That she was truly Human, and there were no traces of any manipulation, save that of her birth. Which was more or less actually a blessing bestowed upon her mother.

He felt apart of him so very elated at that moment, and yet a part of him was upset. For he had pushed her away, this perfect Human, and he had shunned her advances. All for nothing, all for a Father who’s only part was to ensure her birth. Why, he still had no idea. But he saw clearly for that brief second, and it was more than enough to understand her completely. She was a pure soul, one of the purest he had ever glanced at.

Lucifer didn’t realize that both of them had drawn silent, and as he turned his gaze back up to the Detective he saw. Her eyes were wide, with fright, fear, or awe he couldn’t tell, and her hands where cover her mouth.

“Did—did I just see that?” Chloe asked, her voice soft, and shaking.

Lucifer frowned, before he understood what she meant. Lucifer slowly moved, trying very hard not to scare the Detective. He raised his hands in front of him, palms facing out, in a placating gesture. “Yes, Detective. I have never lied to you.”

Chloe shook her head, and they had a tense staring contest between them. Lucifer tried to remain perfectly still, but it seemed to only make her react even more. After a moment did she blurt out, “Show me.”

Lucifer nodded.

He sat there for a moment before switching to his Devil face.

At least, he tried.

He could tell the second it didn’t work, and he felt his earlier fury start to rise again. He rose from his seated position, Detective all but forgotten for a moment, as he raged at the sky. “You bloody bastard! How dare you take what is mine! I define WHO AM I AM, NOT YOU, ME!”

He felt it before he saw it, and he heard the Detectives shocked exclamation from behind him. His wings mantled around him, each feather glowing with infinitesimal power. Lucifer’s anger rose even more, and the penthouse started to shake around him. The last of his bottles smashed to the floor, forever lost, and Lucifer could hear the distant sounds of the car’s sirens going off again, permeating the quite evening.

He turned back to the Detective, his fury still unabated, when he saw her stumble. Before he could realize it, he was next to her, steadying her, and the fury dropped out of him. Her eyes were wide, still fixed on his wings, and Lucifer felt her shaking hand beneath his own.

“It’s all true,” she said, “It’s all true.”


	2. A friend indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T

Lucifer froze as her words permeated the penthouse, softly rebounding inside his head. Her shocked eyes bore into his own, each beat of her heart loud in his ears. Neither of them said anything, stuck in this timeless loop, gazing at each other. He could see the fear in her eyes, and the truth. But most of all, he noticed, was that she didn’t tear away from him. Lucifer gently cradled her arm, clasped between his own, and he noted that it was likely the only thing keeping her upright. It wasn’t long before the Detective finally cleared her throat, repeating her words again.

“It’s all true,” she said, words softly spoken, disturbing the silence. “You-you- never lied. You’re an- I mean, you’re the—”

Her words trailed off, and Lucifer felt his wings sag with them. He nodded, movements slow and precise. “I have never lied to you, Detective.”

A small sharp laugh left the Detective, and he could see that it surprised her as well. “No, but you certainly left a lot out.”

A remorseful chuckle left him, and he watched as the Detectives eyes flickered over to his wings. The feathers puffed at her gaze, and it took him a second to realize that she was outstretching her free hand towards them. Inches from touching his wings he sharply pulled them back, stretching them backwards to avoid her questing fingers.

“Don’t, please,” Lucifer said, reminiscent of so long ago.

The Detectives fingers hovered in the air for a moment, before falling back down towards her side. Unlike last time she didn’t speak, but her eyes followed the movement of his wings. He was briefly worried that he had broken her, much like the wings had broken so many before. But her immunity to him was absolute, even to the divinity that was slow to reintegrate back into him. It was a long moment before her gaze moved away, settling back on his face.

The Detective nodded, and he could see questions forming in her eyes. Wheels spun behind her eyes, and he could imagine that all of the things he previously told her were slotting into place, finally making sense. After a moment he pulled in his wings, vanishing them from sight once more. She gasped out, before moving sharply around him.

“Where did they go? How—” she asked, and Lucifer noticed her aborted movements, hands stopping before they reached his back.

“Can’t be walking around with them always on bloody display, now could I? One of dear old Dad’s rules about how celestials can’t interact with humans here on earth and such.”

The Detectives movements froze at his words. “You’re father? You mean your dad is actually… G-God?”

Lucifer felt the age-old anger simmer again, and he watched as the Detective stumbled as the penthouse began to shake once more. The shaking seemed to knock her out of her stupor, and he saw the professionalism surface in her once more.

“Right,” she said, “We can talk about all this,” she gestured to him, “later. We really need to get out of here.”

Lucifer sighed, and his anger abated once more, ceasing the shaking. “Apologies, Detective, I didn’t mean to frighten you. I’ve got a handle on it now, no need to worry.”

He saw as she finally took his words at face value, her brows furrowed in concentration. “You mean—that was you? H-how?”

Lucifer chuckled, but he tightly clamped down on the rising emotions within him. The last thing he wanted to do was shake the penthouse again in his anger, lest he tempt fate -or his Father- into bringing the building down around them, especially with Chloe inside. “My wings weren’t the only thing returned to me in my sojourn in the desert.”

Her eyes widened with the implications, before she released a slow exhale. “Lucifer, you’re telling me you caused the earthquake? The whole city was shaking, and the news is going nuts because they can’t explain why it happened. I mean this is California, so earthquakes aren’t exactly rare, but still.”

Lucifer moved towards the elevator, opening the doors. He gestured at the empty area, and he was amazed when the Detective strode right in. She didn’t seem to even notice how close they were standing now, sides nearly touching in the cramped space. “As I said, darling, my apologies. I’ll endeavor to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

The ride down to Lux was silent the rest of the way. Lucifer could nearly physically see her working thru what she now knew. Both remained silent as the doors opened to his club, and Lucifer saw various uniformed officers moving around the area, helping the few patrons that were in his club even at such an early -for him- hour. Chloe grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, pulling him past the police. She moved quickly, waving away various EMT and other officers. They made their way outside, drawing near to her police cruiser, parking in the spot that Lucifer had marked just for her.

It wasn’t until they were nearly upon the vehicle did she release her grasp on him. He could see her taking stock of the movements around him, determining whether or not this was the place to have their discussion.

“I mean, really, Detective. No need to drag me outside like that. This is Prada, you know,” Lucifer sniffed, straightening out his sleeve and adjusting his cuff links again.

His words seemed to ground her, and he felt confusion grow inside. How exactly where those the words that made her feel at ease? For he could see her relax before him, her shoulders slumping. She let out a short giggle, and Lucifer watched in fascination as she ended up swallowed in her mirth, laughter escaping her. “Right,” Lucifer sighed, “seems to me you finally cracked.”

The Detective’s arms wrapped around her middle, clutching at the light jacket she wore. Her laughter still escaped, and he watched as she tried to speak around it. It took her a few moments before she regained her bearings again. “No, no, I’m good, L-lucifer. I just—I mean its hard to picture you being the d-devil and being such a dork.”

Lucifer blinked at her words, eyes narrowing at her. He watched as his seriousness took hold of the situation, and her eyes widened. “I am the Devil, Detective. Just because you mortals have gotten me so wrong isn’t exactly on me. I mean, really, I do tell everyone I meet who I am.”

She swallowed, the sound audible to his ears. “I-I know, I’m sorry. I just—this is a lot to take in.”

Lucifer felt his eyebrow rise at that, the bait so tempting right in front of him. “I know something else, darling, that’s a lot to take in as well. We could head on back up to my penthouse, and I could give you the full experience.”

The Detective’s arm smacked into his shoulder, shocking them both. It took her a moment to realize exactly what she had done, before she said softly, “sorry.”

Lucifer gazed at her, eyes raking over her figure. She was slightly shaking in front of him, but besides that she seemed to be doing quite well. “No need, Detective. You seem to be taking this quite well, after all.”

She chuckled again, before leaning against the driver side of her police car. “Right, I mean. It’s only the fact that I learned that my partner is the actual Devil, and the father you complain about is you know, Him. Totally got a handle on this.”

He could sense the fear in her, but he was unsure of its placement. Was it to him and all that he was? Was he as the doctor once told him, and simply because his existence proved notions that the humans believed impossible?

Quietly, Lucifer asked, “Are you scared of me, Detective?”

She straightened at the question, and seemed to take a moment to consider his words. A small part of him was glad that she didn’t blurt out that she was, but he could feel his fear of her rejection growing the longer she took to answer.

“Of you? N-no. Not you, Lucifer,” The Detective said, her words nearly drowned out by the city around them. “I’m scared of all that comes along with you. I mean—you’re here, and I-I know you, I do. And despite everything I do trust you. Its just—just that it means that everything is true. Heaven, Hell, a-angels and demons.”

Her words seemed to awaken something in her, before she blurted out, “Christ-sorry-that means that Maze is really a—”

Lucifer nodded, “Yes.”

“A demon,” she finally said. “Wow, that explains so much. I mean, wow.”

She leaned back against the car, eyes alighting on the ground between them. “You’re the Devil.”

Lucifer nodded again, remaining silent.

She breathed out slowly, before continuing, “I’m sorry I hit you, all those times. I mean, you’re the Devil, and I hit you, and I didn’t mean to offend you or anything and-and—” she trialed off.

Lucifer slowly placed a hand against her arm, and when she didn’t react, he tightening his grip slightly to gain her attention. Once her attention was finally back on him did he speak. “Theirs no need, darling. You can treat me exactly as you have always been. It’s not like I can damn your soul just for annoying me, Detective.”

She blinked rapidly, before blurting out, “You mean you don’t decide who goes to hell?”

Lucifer shook his head, and he felt slight amusement rising with in. “No, darling, that’s all on you. Well, not you per say, but each individual. You determine, based on your guilt, where you end up.”

The Detective nodded, her mind whirling. “But what of the people who don’t feel guilty, the people that should you know—”

Lucifer cut her off, “It’s a broken system, darling. Not one I, nor any of my siblings, designed. We merely work within the rules.”

“That’s,” she said, “that doesn’t seem fair.”

Lucifer smiled, and he felt, well, he wasn’t exactly sure what he felt. “I know, darling. But there isn’t much you or I could do about it.”

Chloe nodded, and he saw the frown slowly leave her face. Her eyes were still narrowed in thought, and he took a moment to take her all in. She was beautiful standing there, adorn in her normal work clothes, with the soft light of the setting sun caressing her features.

“I have questions,” she stated.

“I know, Detective. I will answer all that I can, but we really must get going,” Lucifer said, reaching around her to open the driver door to her car. As he tugged on the handle did he feel the lock resist him for a moment, before he exerted his power over it. It unlocked with a loud sound, and he watched as the Detective jumped at it.

“Right, now that makes so much more sense,” she said in regards to his ability. “But what do you mean? Where do we have to go?”

Lucifer sighed, swinging the door open, gesturing for her to get in. When she didn’t move did he finally answer her. “My kidnapping? Ringing any bells? Someone took me against my will. I will not abide it.”

Her arm reached out, hand sliding gently across his bicep. “So, you were actually kidnapped? I’m sorry, Lucifer. I-I thought that you had—”

Lucifer snaked his own arm up, settling it on her shoulder. “I didn’t run away, darling, if that’s what you’re getting at. At least, not this time.”

She nodded, releasing him and moving to get in the car. Lucifer quickly strode over to the passenger seat, opening the door and settling in.

“Who could, well you know, do that? I mean, I can’t even imagine someone who could take an ang- you, even by surprise,” she said, before starting the car.

Lucifer ignored her slip, “Not anyone human, not that I know of. Well, unless you were nearby, but you weren’t, so someone from my family could have aided in this.”

The detectives hand froze before the gear selector, and Lucifer noticed what he had said after a moment. He remained silent as she took in his words. “What do you mean, I wasn’t nearby? I don’t understand.”

Lucifer moved his gaze away, before he felt that incessant tug at his consciousness. He had promised to answer all of her questions, and he could feel his pride strain against him to answer her. “Normally, darling, I’m immortal. And I mean immortal. No human weapon could ever harm me, and time is meaningless to me.”

He saw her remembering, “But I’ve seen you bleed. I’ve shot you! Oh God, I shot an angel!”

Lucifer sighed, and he saw the Detectives eyes widen in apology. “Really, darling, no need to bring Him into this.”

He remained silent for another few moments, before speaking, “It’s, well. It’s complicated, and there is more to it, at least I believe so now, at least. But it’s you, darling.”

Chloe’s eyes raked over him, trying to understand. “What do you mean, it’s me?”

“Being around you, well, I’m vulnerable. Not just emotionally, as we said so early in our partnership,” Lucifer responded.

Her brow furrowed, and she moved her gaze away from him. “I don’t understand. How? I mean, why would I, a single mother, no one special, do that? To you, I mean? And why would you stick around?”

Lucifer chuckled, his gaze fixed upon her. “I stuck around because you were interesting, Detective. And really, mortality was a novelty that I couldn’t just not see what it was like.”

She blinked at him, “I was interesting? That’s why you stuck around? Are humans like, and experiment to you? Do you even care what happens to me- us?”

Lucifer frowned, and he felt his pride wounded. “Really, Detective, of course I care what happens to you. You are, well, you are special, to me, and I couldn’t let any harm befall you. And its not the only reason I stuck around, you see. I grew to like you, to enjoy your company.”

Chloe laughed, her chuckle easing something inside of him. “So, the Devil just wanted a friend? I mean, why not?”

Lucifer laughed along side her, before silence reigned between them. “Despite what Mark Twain said, there really isn’t much good company in Hell. Well, not including Maze at least, but round the clock punishment does get old, even for me.”

She nodded beside him, and her hand moved towards the gear selector again. She backed out of the parking spot under Lux, before moving them out to join to roadway.

“You really are taking this quite well, Detective,” Lucifer said.

She nodded next him, eyes following the traffic before them. “It’s a lot to take in -don’t! – but yeah. I think I might need some time to fully get used to it. But that doesn’t mean I don’t know you, Lucifer. It’s just like I said, everything else.”

Lucifer smiled.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Chloe continued, “I might freak out later. And there’s definitely a lot I want to ask you. But I think I’m good.”

* * *

 

 

Lucifer directed them out to the desert, eyes searching for the place that he was left. They spoke along the way, and the Detective mostly asked harmless question. Perhaps thinking that being on a case, his case at least, wasn’t the right time for some of the bigger questions. It was mostly harmless ones, like whether or not Jesus was real.

“Quite a nice chap, certainly. But once Fathers notion of dying for mankind got into his head there was no stopping him.”

The burning bush, “That was you!? Seriously, Lucifer?”

Adam and Eve, “They are real, sure. Enjoying a nice tenure in the garden after all they went thru. Adams a bit stuck up, really, but Eve, well, she was lovely in the beginning.”

Cain and Abel, “Cain did commit the first murder, and was punished to walk the earth, to never know what Heaven is like. Never met the man, but I haven’t heard anything good about him.”

Whether or not Heaven was like the movies, “Really, Detective, fluffy clouds? Non sense, really. Heaven and Hell are quite similar, really, except the climate. No bloody ash to be found, and lots and lots of doors.”

It wasn’t until they were nearly upon the sight that he had awoken that she asked more recent questions. The sun was still in the sky above them, and Lucifer guessed they only had a few more hours before it set completely.

“Why are you here, then? Why LA?” The Detective asked.

Lucifer chuckled, eyes finding hers briefly, “Well, Vegas would be a bit on the nose, don’t you think? And back when I arrived, just for a visit mind you, a lovely lady told me that if I really wanted to rebel, the best place would be LA.”

Chloe smiled at him, but then said, “That’s good to know, but not really what I meant.”

Lucifer nodded, “Yes, darling. I well, grew tired of Hell. Playing a part in Dad’s play and all that. Being seen as the enemy, the Adversary. I mean really, why do people blame me for their failings? Father has slandered my name long enough, I think, and I’ll have no part of it.”

Chloe’s free hand snuck out and landed on his knee, squeezing before returning to the steering wheel. “I’m sorry, Lucifer, that you had to deal with that. I couldn’t imagine what it was like, to be vilified and hated by the entire world.”

Lucifer nodded, moving his gaze back out to the empty desert. He spoke softly, words barely heard, “Thank you, darling.”

They drove on in silence for a few more minutes, before Lucifer gestured for her to stop the vehicle. Looking out into the desert, Lucifer thought that he spotted where it was that he was dumped.

“Over there, darling.”

Chloe slowly drove the vehicle over the tough terrain, maneuvering around plants and ditches with practiced ease. “What about your siblings? Did they ever visit you while you were down there?”

Lucifer shook his head, “The only sibling I’ve seen since I was thrown out has been Amenadiel. And that was only to ruin my fun up here. Bloody prick always had the worst timing.”

She glanced over at him, before directing the car onto a narrow pathway. “He took you back to Hell? That’s just, I mean seriously? Why? Why couldn’t he just, I don’t know, leave you alone?”

Lucifer smiled briefly, and he felt a giddiness rise within him. For who could say that such a pure soul, one so bent on justice for the dead and living, would seek to defend the Devil himself? “He was always Fathers good little soldier, doing what he thought was right. Interrupted a few good orgies too, the bastard.”

Chloe wrinkled her nose, “Ew.”

Lucifer chuckled. It wasn’t long before they came upon the area, and Chloe slowed the car down to a halt. The exited the vehicle, and Lucifer strode out over to the familiar area. “Here, Detective. This was where I awoke.”

The Detective walked up next to him, taking in the area. As she moved around the location, taking in the evidence, or lack of, did she finally notice something. “Look here, Lucifer. It’s almost like something exploded out.”

He walked over to her, trying to see what she saw. The ground was disturbed in a very distinct pattern, radiating outwards from the bare spot before them. “Ah, this must be when my wings emerged.”

Chloe nodded, bending down briefly to pick something up. She walked over to him, holding out the faintly glowing object. “Here, I think you left this.”

She held a feather in her hand, a small one barely the size of her palm. It glowed softly in her hand, its divinity caressing her skin. Lucifer pushed the feather back towards her, saying, “Keep it, Darling. You’ve proven to be immune to them, and a angels feather, no less an Archangels, holds much power.”

She glanced down at the feather in her hand, softly stroking the bristles with her other. Lucifer felt it calling out to him, its divinity reaching across the expanse between them, teasing him with her touch. He shivered at the sensation. “Power? Like a magic lamp?”

Lucifer snorted, “I’m not a bloody genie, Detective. No, that feather is capable of healing any wound, no matter how severe. If you keep it on you it will shield you from others, and prevent their powers from working on you. It will also always let me know where you are, should I choose to, and provides a way for you to get in touch with me.”

Her eyes alighted on his face, taking in his words. Humor spilled out, “Please don’t follow me every where with it, Lucifer. I’d rather not have you knowing _everything_ I do.”

Lucifer laughed briefly, amusement flowing between them. “Never, darling. Only to be used in emergencies. Just keep it out of sight of others. Best not to go around breaking every human who gazes at it.”

Chloe nodded, before stowing the feather securely in a zipped jacket pocket. “I’ll find a better place to keep it later.”

Lucifer looked out around the area, trying to find any clues to his kidnapping. Chloe wandered around as well, and it only took a few more minutes before she called him over.

Buried there, in front of the Detective, was what was unmistakably a dead body, its hand the only thing not covered in sand.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think. IDK if you noticed me using some old words from the show, but I feel its only fitting. There's a difference in reaction from Chloe in this series, but I definitely think that the Devil face is a, well, a much worse way of finding out!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update both this story and the other series as often as I can, but don't expect a solid posting schedule for a little while. But be warned that one story might progress faster than the other... so theres that..


End file.
